


Baby It's Cold Outside

by humanitys_cutest



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitys_cutest/pseuds/humanitys_cutest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin has to go, but Yunho doesn't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Found this sitting in my drafts and decided to finish it :') I love this song and I love homin, so, naturally, I wrote something based on it. 
> 
> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bbuBubZ1yE) is possibly the cutest thing I've ever seen, though I didn't use the same lyrics, but it's still so gosh darn adorable. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Yunho," says a voice softly.

Yunho rouses himself from his half-asleep state, slightly grumpy. He couldn't help it, he was just so warm and content, wrapped around Changmin on his comfy couch as he was. His boyfriend is sitting between his legs and leaning back into his chest, completely trapped in his arms as his lips attach themselves to Changmin's neck.

But now Changmin is fidgeting and poking at his cheek.

"What," Yunho grumbles.

"It's getting late," Changmin says, looking amused.

Yunho glances at the clock; it's almost midnight. "So it is," Yunho says, grinning at him.

Changmin rolls his eyes. "I should get going," he says, gently prying Yunho's arms off him and making to stand up.

Yunho tightens his arms around him instead of letting him stand. "Changminnie you can't leave!" he whines. "We didn't finish our movie!"

"You're not even watching the movie," Changmin says, sounding exasperated. He makes another move to stand up, but Yunho remains resolute.

"Yes I was! I wasn't sleeping like last time, was I?" Yunho says defensively. Honestly, he falls asleep _once_ during their movie nights, and Changmin seems to have made it his life’s mission to never let him forget it.

"No, I suppose not, but I still have to go." This time when he removes Yunho's arms, Yunho lets him.

Not without putting up a good fight, though, i.e. pouting and putting on his best kicked-puppy look. It usually has an effect on Changmin. "Why do you have to go?"

Changmin's lips twitch at his petulant tone. It doesn't stop him from reaching for his maroon scarf though.

"We've been over this, Yunho. I promised my parents I'd spend a few of my days off with them." He winds the scarf twice around his neck before laying it stylishly down his front.

"And you can!" Yunho says encouragingly. "Tomorrow."

Changmin cocks an eyebrow, and reaches for his peacoat, and Yunho contemplates how annoyed he would be if he were to undress him after all of his hard work.

"They'll be expecting me, baby," Changmin says gently.

Yunho sighs unhappily, even though he knows he doesn't have a monopoly on Changmin's time. True, most of the time they’re together is spent working, but it’s still a lot more than his parents get to see. Yunho knows this, and yet….

Changmin moves around the couch, and Yunho watches him, twisting in his seat when he can no longer see Changmin. His chin rests on the back of the couch, looking up at Changmin imploringly.

Changmin just looks at him, his eyes warm and fond.

Yunho reaches out a hand, which Changmin immediately takes. "Baby, it's cold outside," he says softly.

Changmin huffs out a laugh. "Are you gonna try that line on me?" His hand is warm in Yunho's.

"Is it working?" he asks, eyes bright. He tugs on his hand gently, pulling until Changmin comes back around the couch, guided by Yunho's hand, till he's standing in front of Yunho again.

Yunho takes his other hand and brings them both to his lips, kissing the knuckles while his thumbs stroke over the back. "Dance?" he suggests.

Changmin sighs dramatically, but there's the ghost of a smile on his lips. Yunho takes it for assent, and stands up. He places his right hand on Changmin's waist and laces their hands together in the other, smiling. Changmin goes along with it, putting his hand on Yunho's shoulder.

And then, unexpectedly, Changmin begins to sing. " _I really can't stay_ ," he sings, allowing Yunho to sway him.

" _Baby it's cold outside,_ " Yunho sings back delightedly, without missing a beat, warmth lighting up his insides.

" _I gotta go away._ "

" _But baby it's cold outside._ "

" _This evening has been-_ ” Changmin sings, trying not to giggle.

“ _Been hoping that you'd drop in,_ ” Yunho cuts in, smiling.

“ _-So very nice,_ ” Changmin finishes.

“ _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,_ ” Yunho croons, bringing Changmin’s hand to his mouth and kissing the knuckles again. Changmin lets Yunho spin him, ducking under his arm and laughing out loud.

" _My mother will start to worry._ ” Changmin comes closer again, letting Yunho tighten his arm around his waist so that they're flush against each other. Yunho leans even closer, till their cheeks are pressed together.

" _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_ ” Yunho whispers into his ear, lips brushing the sensitive spot below his ear, feeling the shiver that runs through Changmin’s body and basking in it.

“ _My father will be pacing the floor,_ ” Changmin sings, but his voice is rough, and Yunho can hear him swallow.

“ _Listen to the fire place roar,_ ” Yunho hums, pulling away to look at Changmin. His eyes are dark, bright, and full of an emotion that makes something deep in Yunho’s chest ache.

" _So really I'd better scurry._ ”

" _Beautiful, please don't hurry,_ ” Yunho pleads softly, hands going to Changmin's scarf and tugging it gently out of his coat, slowly unwrapping it from around his elegant neck. Changmin does nothing to stop him, but he does look faintly exasperated. Yunho takes it as permission.

“Yunho, what are you doing?” Changmin breaks off singing to say.

“You look hot, is all. Just trying to make sure you're comfortable," Yunho replies, smiling beatifically even as his nimble hands unbutton Changmin’s coat from the top down.

Changmin rolls his eyes, still swaying gently with Yunho to music only the two of them can hear. “ _I ought to say no, no, no, sir,_ ” Changmin starts singing again.

“ _Mind if I move in closer?_ " Yunho sings while leaning forwards till his nose is brushing Changmin's, and then laughing softly when Changmin makes an adorable face.

“ _At least I’m gonna say that I tried._ ” Changmin closes his eyes and makes no move to stop Yunho when Yunho slides his coat off his arms, tossing it over the coach behind Changmin.

“ _What’s the sense in hurting my pride?_ "

“ _I really can’t stay._ " Changmin's arms come up to wrap around Yunho's neck, leaning forwards to press his forehead against Yunho’s, eyes opening to look at him. Yunho wraps both arms around Changmin again, trying to get as close as humanly possible without suffocating him.

“ _Baby don't hold out,_ ” and then together the both of them sing, in that perfect harmony made possible by years of singing on stage together, “ _Baby it's cold outside._ ”

When the last note finishes, Changmin giggles again and brushes his lips against Yunho's. “You're the worst, you know that?”

“Ah, but you love me," Yunho says cheekily, grinning.

Changmin rolls his eyes, but a second later his hand cards through Yunho's hair and Yunho doesn't even try to stop the content sigh that makes its way out of his lips.

“ _My sister will be suspicious,_ " Changmin sings again.

“ _Gosh your lips look delicious,_ " Yunho replies right away, eyes trained on Changmin's sweet lips.

“ _My brother will be there at the door._ "

“You don't even have a brother," Yunho breaks off singing to say, making a face.

Changmin laughs out loud again, that pure, sweet, happy sound that Yunho loves to hear so much. “Oh, alright, fine. You've convinced me, I’ll stay the night.”

Yunho grins, not even trying to contain his happiness. “Just admit it, you're just a sucker for me,” Yunho teases.

Changmin snorts. "Oh I’m sorry, who was the one who didn't want me to leave to see my own parents?”

Yunho pouts. “But Changminnie, if you leave I'll _miss_ you!” he says, as if it's the worst thing in the world to be without Changmin for even a few days, and it sort of is. This should worry him, but Yunho can't bring himself to care. He just _loves_  him so much.

“Alright, alright, get rid of that pout, there's no need for it," Changmin says, laughing softly, and then leans in to kiss him. Yunho responds eagerly, soaking in the taste and feel that is all Changmin, and the pout disappears.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^^


End file.
